Fawn
by lightningnation
Summary: Legolas comes home from his adventure and stumbles upon an elf that he had never seen before in his hideout. They bond over and injured fawn kinda. Characters may be a bit OOC. Oneshot. Legomance. Kind of crappily written. That is all.


**A/N: Hi! I'm back after a long delay of writing. Well, not really, I did to NaNoWriMo, and I won it. Not to brag or anything… But I'm back with a brand new track (Fanfiction… whatever…) that I really hope you like! I've read Lord of the Rings, and I've watched all of the movies, but I can't grasp the way that they talk, like all proper and everything, so I just did it however. And yes, I realise the Legolas is a little (Okay, a lot) OOC. But still, I hope you like!**

Legolas P.O.V

Legolas' feet made no sound, as he moved silently through the thick canopy of trees which was of his hometown of Mirkwood. He had been back for only a fortnight, but yet he had been bombarded with millions of questions about his journey with the Fellowship and now he wanted some peace and quiet.

Legolas searched for his old hiding spot that he had found when he was a few hundred years younger, only to find it… occupied.

At first Legolas thought it was an Orc, but he quickly dismissed that idea… it was too nimble and lithe. It was most likely a girl, an elf girl by the looks of it.

Legolas cleared his throat, and she turned around quickfire. It was undoubtedly an elf, her features bore all the angles and beauty only an elf woman could have. She was wearing a long brown cloak, with a hood that covered her whole head, except for her face. She had big, celery green eyes, full red lips, pale skin, and whatever hair that was visible through her hood was a deep caramel.

Legolas didn't notice at first, because of the darkness of her cloak, he realised that her chest was splattered with dark red blood.

The elf noticed him looking at her chest and she rolled her eyes.

"Men," She muttered, "Only want one thing."

Legolas realised what she was talking about, and blushed deep red, and stammered an apology. "No! No, I wasn't looking at your… chest. I, uh, I just noticed some blood, uh… there."

The girl's face darkened immediately, and Legolas wondered if he had offended her somehow. She moved to the side, and behind her was a very young deer.

"Yeah, that would've been from this bugger here," She grumbled disapprovingly. Legolas wondered why this fawn would be the reason for her to be covered with blood, but when he looked closer, he noticed that it was injured. A bloody wound wrapped around its shoulder, and he recognised that it was an arrow wound, from shooting so many game himself.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

The elf girl looked down sadly. "I think some orcs got to it… it's mother was already dead when I got there."

"You sound like you have done this many times." Legolas noted.

She nodded solemnly. "I have. Right after you left to go on your quest… mission… whatever, the deer started dying… we didn't know why at first, but then we realised that they always ended up dying around here. Then King Thranduil ordered us to put scouts around here, find out what was killing these poor creatures… I did some looking around, and found this place. I figured that it would be a good lookout to take care of injured deer, and also to scout around and see if I can figure out anything."

"And did you? Figure out anything?"

She shook her head dejectedly. "No. Only that whoever, or whatever is killing, is using our arrows. I don't know if they stole them from our armoury, or they fashion them the exact same way that we do, but all that I know is that they are stealthy… and smart."

"That doesn't sound anything like an orc."

"I know… Well, we've got to think positive, don't we?"

"Orcs are positive?"

"Alya."

"What?" Legolas asked confusedly.

"My name is Alya. And to answer your question, yes, Orcs are positive. We've been fighting orcs for over a millennia, we know how to fight them, but if it's nothing that we've never fought before, then how do we know where the weak spots are? How do we know how to kill them? How do we even know that they _can _be killed?"

"That's thinking positive, huh?" Legolas asked, teasing.

Alya sighed and took off her cloak. Legolas' breath caught in his throat. She was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Apart from Galadriel and Arwen, but they didn't count.

Her caramel hair was in a long plait, that reached her waist, and she was dressed in all green. A tight, dark green shirt, ripped breeches, and sandals made out of leafy things.

She leaned over the fawn with tenderness, and began nursing the thing. She reached into her pocket and brought out a long roll of bandages, and began wrapping it around the fawn's shoulder, crooning to it in Elvish.

"I'm thinking of calling her Laurel." Alya said.

"You're going to name the deer?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"Of course. I don't want to call her 'The deer' or 'it' all the time."

"You are one strange elf." Legolas said.

Alya smiled warmly. "Why, thank you!"

Somewhere in the distance, a conch horn sounded.

Alya's smile drooped. "Ugh, that's my cue. Nice meeting you Legolas!" She said, then stepped out of his hide out and onto the rocks, jumping as if she was flying. If Legolas didn't know better, he would have thought that she was a fairy or angel.

She really was the most beautiful thing Legolas had ever seen.


End file.
